


A matter of perspectives

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [20]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: Returning to Japan is never easy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small chapters, a lot of self-indulgence, and the plot moving very slowly forward.... maple syrup on pancakes moves faster...

Ueda awaited them when they arrived at Osaka. The man looked as sullen and cold as when he’d kidnapped him and Feilong. Akihito glared at Asami. Feilong glared at Ueda. Ueda paid them no attention, his focus solely on Oriya. 

“Young Master,” Ueda said, bowing to Oriya. “The Old Master sent me to take you wherever you wish to go.”

Oriya frowned for a moment. “Wherever? I was thinking…. Tokyo?”

Ueda nodded. “Wherever. Anywhere. Tokyo.”

Feilong elbowed Oriya. “Do you trust him?” he hissed. “I don’t.”

Ueda kept staring at Oriya. 

“Alright,” Oriya sighed. “He will make me pay if I decline, so I might as well accept,” he muttered.

“The Old Master is trying,” Ueda said softly. “And the Young Master’s place is at his Father’s side. We are all looking forward to the day when Young Master stands by our Boss.”

Feilong elbowed him again. “You deny your duty,” he grinned. “Naughty.”

Oriya made a face. “Well?”

“I brought the chopper. Follow me, Young Master. Sirs.”

Asami shrugged and pointed to Kirishima, waiting for them patiently at the side of the exit. “I have arranged for Kirishima to come collect us. Feilong, you can join us, if you want.”

Akihito smiled gratefully at Asami. 

Feilong sighed. “I want to join you, but….”

“You can go with Asami and Akihito, if you want,” Oriya offered, looking like he meant it.

“No, I came here to offer you my support. If that means dealing with that meddlesome bastard that is your father, then so be it.”

“I didn’t expect him to meddle.”

Asami snorted. 

Feilong’s expression softened. “Of course you didn’t. Come on, you. We shouldn’t keep Ueda waiting.”

“Join us for dinner tonight,” Akihito suggested. 

Asami glanced at him. Akihito could feel his disapproval, and didn’t understand. It wasn’t like they wouldn’t be alone afterwards. Or that they hadn’t had enough alone time while in Hong Kong. 

“Thank you for the offer,” Feilong smiled. “We’ll think about it. In any case, we’ll see each other soon, even if we don’t meet tonight.”

“Yes, that would be nice,” Akihito smiled back. “Till later.”

“Till later,” Oriya said. 

Feilong grimaced. “The things I put up with,” he stage-whispered. 

“He’s not that bad,” Akihito heard Oriya protest as they moved in the opposite direction from them.

“If I were Feilong, I’d make Oriya sleep on the couch tonight,” Akihito laughed. 

Asami snorted. “Don’t give me ideas.”

“As if you could do that. You’d join me in the couch within minutes.” Akihito felt himself harden. “Do you still have the handcuffs behind the left corner cushion?”

Asami smiled slowly. “What do you think?”

“I think that if they come for dinner, we’ll pretend we’re already out. Or asleep. And won’t answer the door.” At Asami’s fond look, he smiled. “You created a monster, admit it.”

“I’ll take full responsibility.”

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they had arrived at Tokyo Takaba had lost all desire for playing. The moment they were in his flat, he ran to the bathroom, had a quick shower, changed, and ran out with his camera. “I need to see this,” he had told Asami kissing him so sweetly that Asami couldn’t even think of telling him to stay.

Asami had nodded, and let him go. If Takaba had stayed at home, unaffected by the devastation they had glimpsed on the way, he wouldn’t be Takaba. 

At least there were no signs that an earthquake had happened at home. He’d have to give Kirishima a bonus for arranging the clean-up. After a long shower, Asami poured himself a drink and looked outside. 

Where would Takaba be? He could call his men and find out, but he’d rather hear Takaba tell him of his discoveries later. The young man would probably find some sob story; he was good at finding those ‘human interest’ stories people liked. He snorted and picked up the phone.

Feilong picked up at once. “Liu.”

“Feilong? Just called to tell you not to come for dinner. Takaba is out, chasing earth-quake-related stories.”

“Ha, I’m not surprised. Tell him not to come to Muraki’s old mansion, should you talk to him, or he’ll find another earth-quake-related story.”

“Really?”

“Yes, the story of how a team of hard-working rescuers are wasting the tax payers’ money trying to find a body for three days instead of focusing on areas with more potential victims, all because some corrupt politician ordered them on behalf of a certain shady Kyoto character.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. And the bloody fool is out there in the cold right now, watching them.”

Asami snorted. 

“It is quite funny,” Feilong agreed. “And frustrating too.”

“Do you regret coming here?”

It took Feilong a few moments to answer. “No,” he finally said. “When my father died, I was all alone. I suppose, we’re all alone when someone close to us dies, but being physically alone makes it more difficult. At least that’s how it was for me.”

“Feilong,” Asami closed his eyes, for a moment, remembering Feilong as he had been. So young, so vulnerable, so naïve, despite his upbringing. “I’m….”

“Don’t say it.”

He did. “I’m sorry.” It was easier speaking to him over the phone. “I should have been there for you.”

Feilong sighed. “Perhaps, but it doesn’t matter anymore. I… learned to deal with it. I still remember how it was, though.”

To have such deep emotions was not practical; Feilong was still affected by them, despite what he said. “I guess that’s good,” he said carefully.

“You disapprove.” Asami could hear Feilong’s smile. “Funny that; you live with Akihito, yet I think I learned more from him in the short time he was with me, than you have in all this time.”

“What makes you think I have learned nothing from Akihito?”

“Because you don’t approve of emotions.”

“Emotions can make you weak. Or stupid. Or both.”

“Are you insulting me?”

“More like I’m warning you.”

“About what?”

“Emotions. In general, not in this case.”

“What, I’m controlled by them? Well, you control yours far too much, if you want my opinion.”

“I didn’t ask for it.”

“Neither did I.”

Asami laughed. “Why are we even having this discussion?”

“I don’t know. You started it. Ah, Ueda is bringing more tea. He’s a very qualified maid.”

“I should leave you to it, then.”

“Yes. After all, I do need to convince a certain person to take a break from staring at the ruins.”

“Good luck with that,” Asami laughed. “When you were shot he spent three days looking at you.”

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 

Feilong stayed silent.

“Feilong?”

“Nothing. I…. thank you for telling me about making other dinner plans tonight. Maybe dinner tomorrow?”

“Yes, if Takaba isn’t too busy.”

“Great, that’s a plan, then.” Feilong cut off the call abruptly, but he didn’t expect anything different from the man. 

What kind of a person would Feilong had become had Asami stayed with him back then? Would he have learned to rein in his emotions? Perhaps he would have been less messed up.

No matter. All that was in the past. No point in dwelling in ‘what if’. He finished his drink and poured himself another. Takaba had better come back soon. He almost missed him.


	3. Chapter 3

“I should get some tea to the Young Master,” Ueda told him as he poured fresh tea into a thermos mug. 

“No, I’ll do it.” Feilong glared at Ueda until the man relinquished it. He put his gloves, his hat and his scarf on, took the mug and went outside. “You will catch a cold sitting here,” he said when he reached Oriya. The man hadn’t moved since they had come there. 

“I’m fine.”

“I bet you are,” he snorted. “Ueda made some tea for you.” He sat down next to him, took his hands and made him take the mug. “Drink it, and then we can go?”

“Where?”

“I booked a hotel room, of course.”

“Of course.”

Feilong nudged him lightly. “Do you see anything?” he asked softly.

“No.”

“That’s good, right?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I want to see if he’s here or not.”

“If he’s here, you won’t be much use to him if you’ve caught your death of cold.”

Oriya snorted. “He told me something similar once.”

“Well, as good as it is that you’re so obsessively compulsively loyal, it is not good for you. Drink your tea, and let’s go to the hotel. Please?”

“Let me spend the night here.”

“You are determined to freeze, aren’t you?” Feilong sighed. “Fine. I’ll be inside, playing cards with Ueda. He’s terrible at poker.”

Oriya smirked. “How many times have you won so far?”

“Three.”

“He’ll let you win two more times, or maybe three, if he’s bored, and then he’ll fleece you.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. No one plays poker with him anymore at Father’s place. If I were you, I’d play one more game and stop.”

“That would piss him off,” Feilong smiled. “It’s not like I can’t afford to lose. Or have anything better to do while waiting.”

“Your call.”

“And if you change your mind…”

“Yes, yes.”

Feilong stood up. He should tell Ueda to start making coffee. It would be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Feilong had a point. It was cold, and he was being selfish, but he had to know. Or at least make more of an effort than the last time Muraki had done something monumentally stupid. Not that it mattered; he couldn’t see anything. 

Perhaps there was no point to his waiting, to his wasting resources that could be used elsewhere, to wasting people’s efforts, wasting Feilong’s time as well. But if there was a chance, a slim chance? And what would he tell Ukyou? Start the whole ‘he’ll come back to go again’ routine when he had no clue? She deserved more. She deserved better.

Oriya closed his eyes. Muraki’s house had always filled him with a quiet sense of dread; he could feel old stains and old blood whenever he visited, and the wooden floors creaked with footsteps long past. There was nothing that could touch him, yet there were all these small, disturbing things that bothered him. Even Muraki bothered him there. 

Such a small, lost child his friend had been – his voice had echoed in the corridors, his fingers had been too scared to possess his own house. A doll inside a labyrinth. The house remembered Muraki’s terrors for years. Oriya’s dreams had been saturated by them.

“Why are you wasting your time?”

Oriya looked up. “Ah. You.” The young, blond death god he’d fought once at Muraki’s request was there, judging him. He looked well. Things must have worked out well for him, after all. 

“You remember me.”

“Difficult to forget one such as you. Are you still practicing swordsmanship?”

The death god frowned. “Yes.”

“Good,” he smiled. 

“Are you still living like a ghost?”

“Always.”

The death god grimaced. “That is not good.”

Oriya shrugged. “Should we exchange more pleasantries?”

“He’s not here,” the death god said abruptly, disapproving. “I don’t know where he is,” he said quickly, looking disgusted at Oriya’s relief. “But he’s not here. Neither his body or his spirit.”

“So, I should look elsewhere.”

“If you must,” the death god said, still quite disgusted. “Do you know what he did this time?”

“No.”

“He tried to break his way into the underworld. This earthquake was the result of his actions.”

Oriya snorted. “As if we won’t all end up there some day. He’s so reckless.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” The death god started to vanish.

“Wait.”

He solidified again. “Yes?” 

“Thank you.”

The death god made a dismissive gesture. “Thank the gods who protect you. And go home.”

“Thank you.”

The god vanished. 

Oriya stood up, feeling stiff. So he would have to look for Muraki elsewhere. But where?


	5. Chapter 5

Akihito opened the door. “Eh, where is Oriya?”

“He got a cold,” Feilong grinned. “That idiot.”

“Ah. And you left him alone?”

“No, Ueda is there, watching over him while he sleeps, and bringing him soup and tea when he wakes up. The man really is a maid.” He took out his mobile. “Isn’t that cute?” He showed Akihito a picture. 

All Akihito could see was the edge of a purple duvet, the tip of a nose, and hair, a seemingly endless mass of dark hair spilling over it. 

“More like creepy, you mean. I think last time I saw someone with that much hair was Sadako in Ring.”

Feilong laughed. “It is a lot of hair,” he agreed. “But he usually keeps it tied back. You know, I actually maintain mine at this length,” he showed Takaba. “It’s too bothersome otherwise. But Oriya’s is twice as long as mine, I think…” 

“Are you going to stay at the entrance all night?” Asami shouted. “What’s so important that you can’t move from the door?”

“Hair,” Akihito laughed. He grabbed Feilong’s phone, ran inside, and showed the picture to Asami. 

“Not before dinner, Feilong. That’s disgusting.”

“What are you talking about?” Feilong took his phone back and glanced at the picture fondly. “He rarely lets it down for me.”

“Why don’t you ask him to let his hair loose more often, then?” Akihito asked as he poured a drink for Feilong. 

Asami rolled his eyes upwards and went to the kitchen, ignoring them. 

“Ah, thank you. Cheers.” 

“Well?” Akihito insisted. 

“Because, when he does, it’s unexpected, and it’s a treat. I like waiting for it,” Feilong replied with a silly grin. 

“That’s just idiotic,” Asami said bringing out a large plate with antipasti. “I felt like having Italian tonight,” he said noticing how Feilong had raised an eyebrow at the sight. “When you want something, you should ask for it.”

Akihito snorted. 

“So, I don’t do it always, but I usually do.”

“Yes, that’s true,” Akihito agreed. “So do I, actually. Openness is good for any relationship.”

Feilong shrugged. “I still like not knowing when he’ll do this or that.”

“I still say it’s stupid not asking for what you want.”

Feilong glared at Asami. “You calling me stupid?”

Akihito slid between them. “Guys?” They were supposed to have a quiet dinner.

Asami studied Feilong. “You’re being overly sensitive.”

“Hm.” 

“Yesterday,” Akihito decided to change the topic before they could continue arguing, “I went to a school where people affected by the earthquake were given temporary shelter.”

Asami looked at him. 

“There was this family. Grandparents, parents, three children. They had lost everything, but they were so cheerful because they were alive. Isn’t that something?”

“Human interest,” Asami whispered, smiling.

Feilong smiled. “That is something, indeed. How did seven people live in a Tokyo flat?”

“Eh?”

“Most houses are tiny here. I bet they were glad because they could probably move to the countryside now, to a bigger house.”

“That’s harsh,” Akihito grumbled. 

Asami laughed. “There’s hope for you yet.”

Feilong snorted. “Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about work.”

“Maybe after dinner? The pasta won’t wait.”

Akihito licked his lips. “With what sauce?”

“If you had stayed at home, you’d know already,” Asami said, still grinning. 

“What kind of story were you after today?” Feilong asked. 

Akihito didn’t miss Asami’s grateful look. Seems everyone wanted to have some peace and quiet. Thank the gods.


	6. Chapter 6

Oriya sat up. Everything moved with him, but that didn’t matter. The stupid idiot was probably trapped between this world and the underworld. That was the only thing that made sense. 

Ueda dropped the magazine he was reading. “Young Master?”

He put his hand on his forehead. “I’m still running a fever. Can you bring me some tea?” He reached for the nightstand and found his painkillers.

“Perhaps you ought to take something stronger this time?” Ueda must have had the tea ready. Oriya took it gratefully. 

“It’s a cold. No use getting anything else. But tea is always good, thank you.” He took the medication, finished the tea, and slid under the covers again, hoping the world would stop shaking. “Remind me when I’m well. Muraki is between worlds.”

“Young Master?”

“Remind me. He’s trapped between. Two worlds. Here. And there.” He closed his eyes, feeling like he was floating on a scorching hot sea. Soon he was sliding in it, and cool darkness replaced the heat.

&*&*

When Oriya woke up next he found Feilong staring at him. “Hey. How was dinner?”

“Good. I think I know why Akihito puts up with Asami. The man is a fantastic cook. How are you?”

“Sweaty. Disgusting. Don’t come near me.”

Feilong ignored him and kissed him. 

“You had garlic bread. And chocolate.”

“Chocolate soufflé,” Feilong grinned. 

“I’m envious now.” He sat up, and Feilong steadied him. “I need a shower and a change of clothes. Maybe we can watch a film next?”

“Yes, I’ll see if there’s anything interesting. Do you need help?”

“No, I’m fine.” His bones ached, but that was the fever. “Will you come to Kyoto with me when I get better or go back to Hong Kong?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Alright, let me know when you do.” He tied his hair back and pulled it up in a massive bun so it wouldn’t get wet. Why didn’t he cut it? It was heavy. He had had a reason for letting it grow, hadn’t he? But what?

Shower was brief and hot, just to wash the sweat so he could wear a new pair of pyjamas. By the time he was out, Ueda had changed the pillows, the sheets and the duvet cover, and had even brought him soup. 

Feilong was channel surfing. “Better?”

“Yes. Less disgusting, anyway.” He lied down and started on the soup, lest he offend Ueda. “So, any news?”

“Yes. Someone followed me tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I’ve noticed that last time I was in Japan as well, but didn’t think much of it. However, I’m trying to close a new business deal since I’m here, so… I don’t know if it’s a rival group or Asami being cautious, or even your father’s group.”

“Ah.”

Feilong nodded. 

“I’ll talk to my father.”

“Thank you.”

Just like that, the little appetite he had was gone, but seeing Feilong smile made the idea bearable. “The pain medication will keep the fever down for an hour or two. Have you decided on a film?”

Feilong snuggled against him and kissed him. “You brushed your teeth.”

“Feilong,” Oriya protested.

“You have a cold, it’s not contagious,” Feilong insisted. “We can watch the film and kiss.” He nuzzled him. “I just survived two hours of Asami and Akihito staring at each other. Not that I mind, or that they can help it. It’s actually quite sweet, but….”

“But it made you jealous.”

“No, it made me miss you a lot.” He kissed him again. “Are you sure you don’t want something stronger? You’re still quite hot.” He grinned. “Hot in a different way than usual, that is.”

Oriya snorted. 

“Fine, whatever.” Feilong kissed him again. For some reason, Oriya doubted they would see a film after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Feilong woke up from some noise. Seven in the morning. What on earth? It was early. He rolled over, covered his head with his pillow but the noise continued… He turned around, reached for Oriya, but he was up already. Having a shower. He glared at Ueda. “What are you doing here?”

“Changing the Young Master’s bedding. Every time his fever breaks he sweats, or haven’t you noticed?”

“Of course I have, but, surely you could wait until I was up?”

Ueda didn’t reply.

Feilong closed his eyes, turned around, and ignored him. He would go back to sleep eventually.

“Young Master, I have brought breakfast as you requested,” Ueda said after a while. So Oriya was out of the bathroom. 

“Thank you. Can you leave us?”

“Master Liu is asleep. What if you need anything?”

“I’ll be fine.”

The door closed softly. Feilong wondered if he should get up. It didn’t seem likely that he would go back to sleep anytime soon. 

“Good morning….” Oriya sounded friendly. 

Feilong stayed still. Pretending to be asleep was a better idea than getting up. 

“Yes, I am quite well, though not fully recovered yet. Is Father awake?... Yes, please…. Good morning, Fa…. Yes, I understand that getting ready for the mini-golf tournament next week is important. I won’t keep you long… Do you have Feilong followed? He…. Ah…. Ah…. I see…. No, I’ll deal with it. Thank you for offering, though… I’m going back tonight or tomorrow…. I see. Yes, I’ll take care of it. Thank you…. Good luck at the.” Oriya sighed. “Why do I bother?” he muttered. “Yes, that’s why,” he said a moment later. “Ah, Feilong, I should tell you I love you more often, shouldn’t I?”

Feilong felt Oriya touch the small of his back. 

“I do love you,” Oriya continued softly, stroking him. “Good morning. Give me your Boss…. What do you mean, he’s unavailable? Tell him, if he continues being unavailable for me, then he too will be turned away when he next visits Kyoto…. Tell him that, he’ll know who I am….” Oriya started tracing some patterns on Feilong’s back. The slight touch made Feilong shiver. Oriya stopped. “Good morning…. Ah, of course we rely on your patronage, and it would pain me to lose you from our customers’ list… One only wants something small. Extend the same courtesy to Liu Feilong that you have extended to my doctor in the past. A small request, surely?... I knew you would agree, and I am looking forward to seeing you soon…. Yes, a small request, I agree…. It’s always a pleasure doing business with you…. And a good day to you too. Oh, what a disgusting, old pervert,” Oriya groaned. “I feel dirty just thinking of him.”

Feilong turned around. “You shouldn’t have done that. I would have taken care of it.”

“How? Would you have killed the policemen following you?”

Feilong sat up. “The police?”

“You are a dangerous man, Liu Feilong, or so they tell me. Triad leader and all that?”

“So, it’s better to blackmail…”

“Remind members of the National Public Safety Comission of where they spend some nights.”

“Ah. I could have bribed them.”

“No need to get your hands dirty, when mine already are.”

“As if mine are cleaner,” Feilong sighed and hugged him. “You’re still burning up. You should be resting.”

“I have one more hour of alertness. I’ll rest after that.”

Feilong kissed him. “Then you should eat your breakfast. I’ll order room service so I can join you.” 

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you. You really shouldn’t have.”

Oriya shrugged. 

Feilong kissed him again. When Oriya was better, he would thank him properly. For now, kisses would do.


End file.
